Sentinel Short Skits - Hopper x Shocker Sentai x Ultraman: Not Super Hero Taisen
This Sentinel Short Skits is a parody of the Super Hero Taisen series and that one long brick wall. This SSS is also a Christmas special. Characters * Main ** EDL *** Hopper 1 / Takahashi Jugo *** Hopper 2 / Hayate ishimori *** Shocker Rider Number 1 *** Shocker Rider Number 2 *** Shocker Rider Number 3 *** Shocker Rider Number 4 *** Shocker Rider Number 5 *** Shocker Rider Number 6 *** Ultraman Powered / Kenichi Kai * Enemies ** Gainm Corps *** Gainm Corps Combatmen *** Ghost Driver * Support ** Commander ** Narrator (speaks in Italic) * Background ** Pedestrians Opening It's been 2 months since Hopper 1 and 2's successful mission in taking out the Church of Numbericon. But a few weeks later, a group known as Gainm Corps made themselves known to mankind and starts to terrorize the streets like every bad guy. Now, Hopper 1 and Hopper 2 must return back to the field to take out this fiend... Yokosuka Harbor, 2.30 AM The cold, dark, and snowy night of Christmas has arrived. What is supposed to be a major holiday for all turns into a work for some. Gainm Corps, a terrorist group, has been causing trouble towards the citizens of Japan and the EDL decides to send their best operatives for the job. '' "This is the Commander speaking. You two are clear to engage the enemy. I repeat, you two are clear to engage the enemy. Over." ''says a radio towards two young men standing on the edge of a cargo ship. Both men wears what becomes known as 'Hopper Gears', a suit of armor deployed through the 'Typhoon Belt'. '' "Understood sir. Hoppers on the way" ''says the green Hopper, Hopper 2, Hayate Ishimori. The two Hoppers wears their helmet and runs to the Gainm Corps warehouse. The two hoppers reaches the warehouse in time and hid behind a crate labelled ''"Gas Hats To Amazon". ''A truck then arrived on the warehouse, unloading Gainm Combatmen and carries more crates. A Gainm Combatmen then screams ''"That's the last of them, now go to the point!". ''The truck then drives away from the warehouse and travels through the road. '' The Dull Desert, 11.30 AM ''Nine hours later, the truck reached it's destination. A dull, grey desert with a tall grey rock and a couple of trees. The Gainm Combatmen then unloads the crates inside the truck to be sent to another truck, but before it can be done, a red figure appears. This red figure is basically what the picture shows. ''"Before we go, I want all of you to open the crates to make sure that we have all the items needed." ''says the figure who calls himself the Ghost Driver. The combatmen opens up all the crates except for a large rectangular safe. The Ghost Driver decides to open it up by himself using his steering wheel-like sword. The Ghost Driver raises his right hand high, ready to cut the safe into pieces but before he could open it up, the two Hoppers emerges from the safe, punching the Ghost Driver and knocking him out. '' ''The two Hoppers then walks out casually and sees a battalion of Gainm combatmen ready to fight them. The two Hoppers fought them with ease, sending impressive punches and kicks that would make Kamen Rider Ghost looks like a massive noob. When all the combatmen are down, the Hoppers are suddenly fired upon by the awakened Ghost Driver. The Ghost Driver then runs towards the two Hoppers at super fast speeds and slashes them using his sword. Hopper 1 and 2 is obviously outclassed by this guy but then suddenly... "Listen up! We are here to uphold justice!" a voice from the desert cries loudly to the ears of the three men. Ghost Driver, being paranoid then screams ''"Who are you?! Show yourself!". ''Suddenly 6 figures appears on top of the tall grey rock. They look identical to the Hoppers, only looking less advanced. '' "Shocker Rider Number 1!" ''says the figure with the yellow scarf. ''"Shocker Rider Number 2!" ''says the figure with the white scarf. ''"Shocker Rider Number 3!" ''says the figure with the green scarf. ''"Shocker Rider Number 4!" ''says the figure with the blue scarf. "Shocker Rider Number 5!" says the figure with the purple scarf. "Shocker Rider Number 6! shouts'' the figure with the pink scarf.'' "We destroy the darkness and bring the light!" ''the 6 Shocker Riders says in unison. ''"Shocker Sentai Shockraider!" ''shouts all 6 of them, with a giant explosion accompanying them from the back. '' ''The Shocker Riders then rushes towards Ghost Driver, sending punches and kicks towards it's armor. Ghost Driver is easily beaten by the 6 riders, with it's armor falling apart. Hopper 1 and 2 then recovers and after signalling the 6 Shocker Riders, they all simultaneously does a front flip on the air and sends a Hopper kick towards the weakened Ghost Driver. Ghost Driver was knocked back by the amount of force caused by the kicks and exploded not long after. '' A Few Moments Later... ''Suddenly a large quake happens and a wild Kiryu appears. This Kiryu sends out a large laser beam towards the Hoppers and the Shocker Riders, creating large explosions that knocks all of them. The Shocker Rider then summons their 'super robot', King Dark. King Dark immediately engages Kiryu in combat and seems to have the advantage until Kiryu fires a blue beam from his chest that knocks King Dark out. '' ''Not too far from the scene, Kenichi Kai sees that Kiryu is winning against King Dark. Seeing that there's no chance of King Dark winning, he raises the Flash Prism and transforms into Ultraman Powered. Kiryu fires the blue chest beam towards Powered but he absorbs the energy and fires it back at Kiryu, disabling it. Ultraman Powered then fires the Mega Specium Ray towards the robotic beast and shortly afterwards, Kiryu exploded and Powered flies to space. The Hoppers and Shocker Riders, victorious, then shakes hands together and uses a truck to return back to base. '' Trivia * This SSS is meant to be a parody of Super Hero Taisen, thus the inclusion of a Super Sentai team. ** This SSS is also meant to parody a certain page which includes so many dialogues, that reading all of them may cause insanity, thus this episode only has a few lines of dialogue. * This Kiryu is one of the many Kiryus that has appeared on the world of Project D. Kiryu is said to be a robotic clone of Jira, the first monster. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Parodies Category:Project D